Inner Beauty
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: For some reason, Leo always insists on calling his Best Friend, Piper, Beauty Queen...


A/N: Alright, this is not only my first fic for the fandom itself (PJO FTW!) but also the pairing as well. Confession: I lovelovelove Liper, as in it is currently my #1 OTP. Ev. Er. So, I really hope I do get their characterizations right. If even the slightest thing is off, tell me, so I can fix it. Here goes! ~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Beauty Queen!" The shout could be heard, even from across the cafeteria. Piper McLean, Beauty Queen herself, glared at the source of the ruckus; her best friend Leo Valdez.

"I've told you not to call me that." She reminded him as he threw himself into the seat next to her. He just grinned, taking a massive bite out of his taco salad. No matter what anyone told him, he would argue that having salad in the name made it "healthy."

"You love it." He responded, even as Piper rolled her eyes, but she let the matter drop. For as long as she had known Leo (since they were 10, that's Seven Years) he had decided she needed a nickname. Beauty Queen was the result, and he called her that all the time (at least twice a day); Even when nothing about her presence was beautiful. Sitting next to her best friend, she recalled a few of the more memorable moments.

/*Flashback (8th Grade)*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Piper walked down the hallway, head held high, chopped bangs swinging into her eyes. Just yesterday some particularly cruel girls had stuck gum in her hair, so naturally, she cut it out herself. She had to say, she was rather proud of the outcome. Her once long-enough-to-reach-her-elbows chocolate-shade hair had been chopped to just-about-even with her shoulders. There were even a few shorter-yet strands she had hacked off simply because. Everyone seemed shocked with the sudden and dramatic change, and a few girls even asked what horrors she'd done to her gorgeous hair. Piper _Loved_ it. For once, people weren't focused on her looks (well, they _were_, but at least they weren't gushing about how pretty or cute she was).

"Love the new 'do, Beauty Queen." Leo commented, as he leaned on the locker next to hers. "Very you," he nodded. When Piper tossed him a scathing glare he just grinned proudly with his I'll-do-what-I-want attitude, and followed her down the hallway, chattering excitedly about his next woodshop project.

/*Flashback (Sophomore Year)*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Woo-Hoo! Way to go, Beauty Queen!" Leo cheered as Piper crossed the finish line at track practice. Her hair was wild, untamed, and hopelessly tangled; her face was flushed with exhaustion; and she was sure she had sweat-stains down her back and under her arms. But, apparently, Leo didn't care one iota. He flung his arms around her neck, ranting about how fast she'd been going and how insanely proud he was.

/*Flashback (Last Year/Junior Year)*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Her cell-phone slipped from her grip as she choked on her own tears. After 3 long years of illness and declining health, her older half-sister, Silena, had passed away. It wasn't fair! Silena, of all people, deserved a long and happy life. Beautiful, kind, intelligent; she was a role-model for a lot of younger girls. Restraining the sobs as best she could, Piper dialed a long-ago-memorized number.

"Beauty Queen, sup?" He answered after the first ring. She couldn't form the words. In fact, she barely managed to croak his name,

"L-Leo." There was a slight pause on the other line before he spoke again.

"I'll be Right There." He promised. "Just breathe, Piper, I'm coming." Even after he hung up, Piper held onto the cell like her life-line until Leo arrived a short five minutes later. "Oh, Piper," he whispered, sitting next to her and pulling her into a tight hug. She whimpered, biting her lip. "Let it out, Beauty Queen, you'll start to feel better." He stroked her downy-soft hair. The first few tears were painful to release, then she sobbed and the tears wouldn't stop. Leo did nothing except hug her, rock her, and whisper her name over and over. "Piper, Shh… Beauty Queen,"

/*Present Day*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, Leo," she interrupted his monologue on wrenches.

"Yes, Beauty Queen?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you always call me that? Even after I've told you not to," to her surprise, Leo flushed a little, averting his gaze. There must have been an interesting slice of mushroom on her pizza, as intently as he stared.

"Because, you're Beautiful, inside _and_ out; you befriended me when no one else would. You have a beautiful body, Piper, but you have an even more beautiful heart." He told her honestly. He was still blushing, and Piper could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, too.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, before ducking her head and fleeing the scene. When she looked back, Leo sat there with a dopey grin, one hand resting on his cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: So, Did ya like it? Huh, did 'ya? Did 'ya? Drop me a review; let me know how I did. What was your favorite part? When did you start shipping Liper? XD


End file.
